1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sportswear, and more particularly to boots specially adapted for motorcycle racing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycle racing is a particularly strenuous activity, and is often performed under hot, dusty and generally uncomfortable conditions. Added to this is the fact that the rider's feet are frequently under a great deal of tension from supporting the rider's body in a continual shifting of weight back and forth from one foot to the other. With the heavy duty motorcycle boots that are worn for protection, the inside of the boots become uncomfortably hot. This can reduce racing performance and create a distraction which is both uncomfortable and unsafe.
It would be desirable to be able to cool the rider's feet inside the boots, particularly under high speed racing conditions. A venting system has been used for certain sports and recreational footwear which could be adapted for motorcycle boots, but would not provide an ideal solution. This system consists of simple openings or vent holes along the lower sides of the footwear, sometimes with a mesh covering over the opening. While such vents would lead to some introduction of cooling air into the interior of the boot under racing conditions, the coolingn effect is not very efficient. Furthermore, since racing often takes place under wet and muddy conditions, water and mud can get inside the boot through the openings and lead to more discomfort than with unvented boots.